How To Save A Life II
by Nox Rose Keller
Summary: Sequel to HTSAL I. Beast Boy is trying (and may or may not succeed) to kill himself, and Raven's doing everything she can to keep him from going through with it, but will she accomplish her goal?
1. Chapter 1

**How To Save A Life II **

**By Nox Rose Keller**

**A/N: Hello, my fellow Titans! So, I was PM-ing Montydragon, and he/she (I don't know their gender, not that I really need to know...*hint hint* lol jk) said that they really liked my first HTSAL, so we decided that I would write another. But, Before you start reading, you should know that (a) I do not own Teen Titans or _How To Save A Life_ by The Fray, (b) This one is BBRae, and (c) somebody actually dies. I'm sorry. Read now.**

* * *

_Step one: you say, "We need to talk."_

_He walks. You say,"Sit down. It's just a talk."_

_He smiles politely back at you._

_You stare politely right on through._

* * *

"Beast Boy..."

"Raven?"

Raven walked into Beast Boy's train wreck of a "bedroom" and sat quietly on his bed.

"Beast Boy... We need to talk."

"Sure, Rae... About what?"

"About... Suicide."

A million thoughts were running through his mind. _How did she know? Did she find the pills? Or the razor blades? Or did she read my mind?_

* * *

_Some sort of window to your right, _

_As he goes left, and you stay right._

_Between the lines of fear and blame. _

_You begin to wonder why you came. _

* * *

"Raven... W-what are you t-talking about?" he said, attempting to act cool about it.

"I found a bottle of suicide pills in your tofu cabinet."

"How?" he asked out of disbelief.

"Well, it all started when Cyborg and Starfire were were playing truth or dare. She dared him to eat some of your tofu, so I went to get some. When I opened the cabinet, I saw the pills." At this, she removed her hand from inside of her cloak. She held an orange medicine bottle that contained 27 more pills.

"Raven... I'm... I'm sorry..."

"No."

"No?"

"You heard my, Beast Boy. No. You shouldn't be sorry. You should be talking. I'm your girlfriend, Beast Boy. You can talk to me.

* * *

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend. _

_Somewhere alone in the bitterness, and I _

_Would have stayed up with you all night._

_Had I known How to Save a Life._

* * *

First Chapter to the second HTSAL! So, I want you to know that it really hurts me to write this song down on it, because I had to watch my best friend kill himself in front of me. It makes me think of everything that I could have done to keep him from doing that. I'm putting myself back through all that grief for you readers. Please review!

- Nox Rose Keller


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

_Let him know that you know best,_

_'Cause, after all, you do know best._

_Try to slip past his defense _

_Without granting innocence_

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy sat in silence. Raven felt strange mixtures of feelings: confusion, worry, fear, pain, and guilt. She didn't know what she was going to do if Beast Boy killed himself. **(A/N: My best friend is named Hunter, and he loved Beast Boy sooo much. He thought he was the best Titan. I guess I'm kind of relating this story off of how he killed himself. Subconsciously, though.)**

Beast Boy looked at his girlfriend, and thought about what to say.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well," he responded, "I... I've been through so much... I can't, Raven... I just-" He was cut off when Raven put her hand on his shoulder., in a comforting manner.

* * *

_Lay down a list of what is wrong._

_The things you've told him all along._

_And pray to God he hears you. _

_And pray to God he hears you._

* * *

"Beast Boy... We all have. We all went through something terrible, at least once or twice in our lives."

"You don't get it! I've been through so much... You just don't get it!"

"Beast Boy... No... I understand... Do you want to talk about it?"

Beast Boy looked away from her, and out the window to their right **(A/N: Get it? GET IT?!)**.

She turned him around and placed her lips lightly on hers. It wasn't anything passionate, just a peck that lasted for a while.

* * *

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend._

_Somewhere alone in the bitterness, and I_

_Would have stayed up with you all night._

_Had I known How to Save a Life._

* * *

**Chapter Two! As I said above, I'm subconsciously writing this just like how Hunter killed himself. I didn't realize it till just now. Oh, and Hunter and I WERE NOT DATING! I love him and all, but more like a brother.**

**-Nox Rose Keller**


End file.
